Tears On Every Page
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: "Simon, what did you see?" Finn asked the man as he coward in the corner. The ice king licked his lips with wide white eyes, "Horrible things...the vision...different, Oh god...it's Ooo now! please not again...not again Betty!" One book, a diary that dates back a thousand years, might hold the secret to where the last humans have gone. The Lich wants it. Full summary inside.
1. Things That Go Bump in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story and the OC Michael who is only mentioned.

Summary: "Simon, what did you see?" Finn asked the man as he coward in the corner. The ice king licked his lips with wide white eyes, "Horrible things...the vision...different, Oh god...it's Ooo now! please not again...not again Betty!". One book, a diary that dates back a thousand years, might hold the secret to where the last humans have gone. It was handed down in one family for generations until one day it just disappeared. The Lich wants it and he's willing to do anything to get it. Follow this story as it shows you the past, present, and Future. See life before and after the mushroom war, watch the rise of the Ice King and the fall of the Ice kingdom's Queen, and read of a family as they looks for a sign that they are not alone in the world. A battle will rage between the land of Ooo and the Lich. The only one who knows how it all will end...is a crazy old man. Watch closely...you just might see the future through old wizard eyes. Pairings: Simon/Betty in flashbacks, slight Ice King/Ice Queen in flashbacks, Ice King/Doctor Princess, Jake/Lady, Cake/Lord Monochromicorn, Fiona/OC, Finn/Flame Princess, slight Bonibel/Marcy, Marcy/ Marshall Lee in flashbacks.

A/N: This is my first Adventure Time story so please be gentle...*long pause* why does that sound so wrong...anyways...no flames please...unless you are requesting Flame princess!

* * *

**Tears On Every Page**

Chapter 1: Things That Go Bump in the Night

My bare feet were slow as I walked through the Ice kingdom in the black of night. I was old and my fur was matted with dirt that had been there for quite some time now. It had been ages sense I had taken time to bathe myself but I guess people on the run don't really get to do that often. Years had passed sense I had had last been here...so many years. How many? Fourteen? Fifteen? Sweet babies...how much have I missed?

Was the Ice Queen still in power? Had the stupid old fool Simon finally taken control? I'd perfer the later honestly. Simon was just like the Ice Queen but he was harmless... and he was at least somewhat kind. I'm sure he would make a better ruler...if he retained 'any' of his old memories at least. If full insanity had finally claimed him then...I don't know...perhaps it would be far worse.

I heard the shriek of an enraged animal and my feet quickened. I knew it wasn't one of the usual creatures that inhabited the Ice kingdom. I did not hear the cracking of ice on ice as it ran after me nor did I see the shine of ice and snow out of the corner of my eye. It looked like nothing but black shadows, amorphous pitch-black masses. I swallowed hard and went even faster. This creature...was only after me...no...not even me. It was after something I was carrying. A green bag and...something inside.

I held the straps of an old green backpack close not wanting to drop it. I'll be damned if I was going to let go of it because some dumb beast was after to me. This was all I had left of her...all I had left of my little sister. Everything inside use to be hers. They were prescious to her and they would remain prescious.

I lost my footing slightly and I started to slip and slide on the cold ice. I fell back and continued to slide until I smacked into the side of the mountains. I laid there on the ground groaning. Sound were muffled as the creatures approached me and I got a good look at them. Nothing but black shapeless beings with sharp frightening teeth. I could feel myself blacking out and I was sure the moment I closed my eyes it would be the last time I'd ever do so.

Out of no where a boy came running with a red sword in hand and a dog by his side. My vision was blurred so I could not see them but I could hear the young man clearly, "Hey you! Yeah I'm talkin' to you ya dumb butt! You like picking on little old ladies!? how about you come pick on me!?"

A blue and green blurr flew passed and started to attack the black creatures. He was holding his own and the sun was rising. I smiled slightly. I was going to be safe another day. The creatures shriek as they started to burn in the soft light. Some ran and hid while others just burn away as the sun grew brighter. My hero and his dog approached quickly and for a moment my old mind played tricks on me. If I had wizard eyes I would have blamed them...but I didn't. For a moment...as I looked at the two of them...an image of me...and my sister appear.

I reached out my hand, stroked the boys soft cheek, and smiled, "Like Fiona..."

I closed my eyes and saw no more. That was when the nightmares came. The screaming of women and children, the crying of a babe, a man sobbing repeating a phase over and over again "I dont remember.", wide brown eyes, and an old black book filled with secrets.

* * *

I shot up and screamed loudly. I sat there on a couch shaking for a moment as I slowly calmed myself. Once my body was still and i was no longer vibrating I stood up and walked around the room. I was in a house of some sort and as I looked outside the window I judged that it was probably mid day...hopefully of the same day. I also noticed that this was a treehouse of sorts. A nice treehouse but a treehouse none the less.

The view of Aaa was amazing as I looked out the main window. It was just as beautiful as I remember, if not better. I leaned against the window seal and smiled. The grin slowly slipped off my face before my eyes grew wide. Fiona's bag...oh Glob where was it!? My eyes frantically scanned the room looking for her backpack. I only calmed as I saw it sitting on a table not far from me. I walked over to it and looked through the content. An old brush, a crystal sword, and a old worn book. I allowed my paw to touch the cover of the book and I smiled. I slowly opened it and a photo slid out.

My eyes grew sad as I looked at it. Fiona was smiling at the camera...with her arms wrapped around a nervous looking young man with brown hair. The two of them were only in their early twenties. A puggy little blond girl was standing in front of them leaning back against the two. Her smile was wide and she was missing her front teeth. The girl couldn't have been more than three. I turned the picture over and stared for a moment. Names were listed with a small message above them. _'Still looking and still hopeful. See you in the Fall.' -Fiona, Michael, and everyone's little sunshine_.

I sighed and shook my head as a dark cloud settled over me. That fall had come and gone long ago and they had never shown up to visit. I didn't know whether or not they had found what they were looking for or even if they were alive. I continued to stared at the photo a while longer. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice someone enter the room.

A hand touched my shoulder and I hissed loudly feeling threatened. When I turned I came face to face with the same young man and the dog from before. They looked rather startled by my outburst. I blushed feeling embarressed about the hissing and put on a friendly smile. They calmed and smiled back at me.

The boy spoke and pointed to himself and then to his companion who was now standing on two feet, "I'm Finn and this is Jake..."

I put the photo back in the book and set it aside, "My names Cake..."

* * *

A/N 2: Ooo...now isn't this interesting? The Ice king didn't always rule the ice kingdom? What was chasing Cake? Why has she been on the run for so many years? Why does she think the land of Ooo is the land of Aaa? Who is Michael? What is he to Fiona? Who is the little girl in the photo with them? Did they find what they were looking for? Are they even alive? Find out all of this in more if you read this story.

I don't expect a set number of reviews but I really would like it if the reviews were fun to read...be detailed! I read all of them and usually detailed reviews make my day. Tell me what you found interesting and what you liked...even what you disliked. I'll put up another chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Boom Goes the World

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure time but if I did it would be even more awesome than it already is.

Summary: One book, a diary that dates back a thousand years, might hold the secret to where the last humans have gone. It was handed down in one family for generations until one day it just disappeared. The Lich wants it and he's willing to do anything to get it. Follow this story as it shows you the past, present, and Future. See life before and after the mushroom war, watch the rise of the Ice King and the fall of the Ice kingdom's Queen, and read of a family as they looks for a sign that they are not alone in the world. A battle will rage between Ooo and the Lich. The only one who knows how it all will end...is a crazy old man. Watch closely...you just might see the future through old wizard eyes. Pairings: Simon/Betty in flashbacks, slight Ice King/Ice Queen in flashbacks, Ice King/Doctor Princess, Jake/Lady, Cake/Lord Monochromicorn, Fiona/OC, Finn/Flame Princess, slight Bonibel/Marcy, Marcy/ Marshall Lee in flashbacks.

A/N: I was bored during study hall so heres the next chapter...enjoy!

* * *

**Tears On Every Page**

Chapter 2: Boom Goes the World

Ice King pov

I moped quietly on my throne with Gunter in my lap as I slowly petted her. Only hours ago had Finn and his stupid little dog foiled another one of my schemes to get a wife. I thought it was fool proof this time to. All I had to do was steal WildBerry princess in the dead of night and make her my bride but of course they managed to burst in before I could even so much as get her into a white dress...but thats not really saying much I guess...doing that took forever.

It really annoyed me how those two always managed to ice block me. I mean...I deserved to be love...I'm loveable, aren't I? And marriage is a big deal! Who are they to stopped me each and every time I try. So what if it's a girl he likes...or...well...a girl that didn't want to marry me. I mean...so what if I kidnapped her...Wildberry princess would have been happy in the end I'm sure.

What Irritated me even more was the fact that the two just ran off before our usual fight scene! I mean...come on! The lease you could do is give my old bones some exercise after ruining my wedding but noooo...they just ran off after hearing some crazy creature outside. I suppose I should be grateful sense that the two decided to defend my kingdom against that odd being...I hate to admit it but after looking ouside the grand window of my castle and actually seeing what had made the the noise...I had been scared.

Whatever it was gave me the willies more then most of the things I saw with my wizard eyes...and thats saying something! With it's shapeless black bodies and huge teeth I'm sure it would give anyone a heart attack...luckily my heart is made of maracas. Thank you sweet princess Bubblegum. The strange thing about them though...I could have sworn I had seen them before...somewhere.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, got up from my throne, and set Gunter down. Perhaps if I went to my past room...maybe I'd get a hint. Gunter jumped down from her seat and waddled over to me wacking. I shoot my head and looked at my little penguin with amusement before picking her up.

"Come Gunter! to the past!" I put her on my head and started to fly down the flight of stairs and through the tunnels that would lead to the small room of my memories.

I landed gracefully on my feet and set Gunter down on the floor so she could play. I started to look around. Through books and and nic nacs I went looking for something to jog my memory. My hand froze on one book on a shelf and the oddest feeling of dread overtook me for a moment. My hand shook. I growled annoyed by the sudden feeling and action. Swiftly I pulled out the old volume and looked at the cover.

"A Pre-History of Ooo: the Great Mushroom War and the Land of Aaa..." I stared at the words transfixed for a moment.

The Great Mushroom war? Now why did that sound so familiar...why did the land of Aaa sound so familiar to? Maybe I had tried stealing a princess from there or something. I shrugged uncaringly and opened the book. As I flipped through the pages that same feeling of dread showed itself once again and settled into my chest.

I didn't stop to read any of the words but the pictures were enough. Destoried kingdoms...no...they weren't kingdoms...they were towns...destroyed towns! Rising oceans and flooding lands. Car's turned over and set ablaze! How did I even know they were called cars!? The closer to the back of the book the darker the pictures got until I came to the last page and saw them! I saw those horrible black creatures with their sharp teeth. A scream rose in my throat as memory after horrible memory came to me. All were tried to the a white haired woman with blue skin. I threw the book aside and backed myself into a corner. I slid to the floor and started to shake as more memories and visions flooded my mind.

Old memories of fire and carnage seemed to make themself real once again before my eyes. Back and forth my eyes went between the past and present. From my memory room to the weckage of an old city and back again. The images flickered making it hard to tell what was real.

I tried to come my breathing and my eyes landed on Gunter. The poor little penguin looked so concerned. I held my arms out and with a shaking voice I spoke to her, "Gunter Baby...come to daddy...come to daddy Gunter..."

She started to waddle towards me, "Wack Wack..."

As she waddled towards me...my vision changed again. The image started shifting from Gunter to a young boy with reddish brown hair. The vision still flickered every so often and I'd find Gunter running towards me again but it would always go back to the child a split second later. He was barely 18 months of age, that much I'm sure of. As he stumbled towards me with a big grin on his face it seemed as though he were happy to see me. He slammed into me and wrapped his small arms around my waist.

"Dada..." The child beamed happily. "Luv ooo..."

In my mind I was shocked by what I had just heard. I spoke moments later...but not of my own free will. It was like I was in the back seat and someone else was driving the car called my mind, "I know Guther...daddy loves you to...Daddy loves mommy to..."

I heard a woman giggle and soon that very woman came into view. She had beautiful red hair and she was wearing a soft green shirt with a white shirt. She smiled at me, "And 'mommy' loves you to Simon..."

She appoached slowly and kissed me on the nose before wrapping her arms around my neck. I leaned forward and pressed my forhead against hers, "Then why arn't we married yet...?"

She laughed and shook her head, "We were waiting until I got my Phd remember...but...If you asked again...I wouldn't say no this time..."

I smiled, "Than marry me Betty...and make me the happiest man in the world."

Again the images flickered. I saw my own face...and then a human's. It shifted back and forth so quickly that my head spun. Finally it landed on my own. Somehow I was much younger then I remember. I saw the woman from before looking at me with anger and fear...and a bit of sadness as well. She pulled a struggling child away with her and again not of my own free will...I dropped to my knees and cried.

Explosions and hell's fire came next in my visions. It no longer flickered to the world of reality. This vision was solid. At first...I thought it was another memory. The memory that showed up in every nightmare I ever had. My heart sank and my stomach flipped when I realized it wasn't. This was not the Great Mushroom war and this was not Europe. This was the Land of Ooo. In this vision...Candy Kingdom melted, Lumpy Space imploded, the ice kingdom turned to water, and the Fire Kingdom flooded. Black creature blocked out the sun. I started to hear whispering. A name being said over and over again in several voices. Some I knew...others I could barely remember...and some I just felt I knew.

"Where are you, Simon?" Finn.

"Huh? Look! This clipping! This is _you_! Simon! _Before_ the War!" Marceline.

"Hello my friend...how are you Simon?" A pink haired man.

"Sssimon...you okay dude...you look kinda pale man?" A black haired boy hissed looking concerned.

"Simon...come out come out wherever you are! Don't worry...I won't bite...hard..." That same blue skinned woman.

"Simon R. PreTrikov...you go apologize to that poor baby right now or so help me...I'll scratch you so hard!" A...cat?

"Simsim!" A little blond girl smiled up at me. "Simsim!"

"Simon...I love you so much Simon..." That same red headed woman. "But...I...I just can't do this..."

"DADDY!" A child's shriek.

I screamed as I returned to reality and pushed Gunter away from me. She stumbled back and fell against the cold floor. She slowly got back up and stared at me still with that look of concern. She also looked quite confusion and maybe alittle hurt by me pushing her away. I swallowed hard and continues to shake in the corner of the room.

Gunter tried to approach me again but I stopped her before she could. I didn't know what I might do next and I didn't want her to get hurt, "No...no sweetie...don't come near daddy Gunter...leave daddy alone...okay honey? Go...go play..."

She looked sad but waddled out of the room. I took a shakey breath and sat there trying to calm myself. It wasn't five minutes later that the visions started once again.

* * *

Cake pov

I sat on the two boy's couch sipping a cup of coffee that they had poured for me, "Now it's all well and good that you to saved me from those...things...but I really have to get back to the Ice Kingdom..."

The dog raised an eyebrow at me and looked at the young teen beside him, "This old braud must be nuts or something...she actually 'wants' to go there...I always knew cats were stupid but she takes the cake...no pun intended...she must have poo brains of something."

I hissed at him, "Hold your tongue...you...you dog! Cat are as smart as the year is long...sweet babies if you made another comment like that I swear I'll scratch your eyes out! I need to talk to the current ruler of the Ice Kingdom and I'd like it if I wasn't insulted because of it thank you very much!"

Finn laughed nervously, "Sorry...we...speak before we think sometimes...I'm sure Jake didn't mean any harm...right jake?" He elbowed the dog in the ribs.

"oww...Right...no harm..." He grumbled looking annoyed. "But seriously...why do you want to go see that big old nerd the Ice king...seriously lady...he's bad news..."

She laughed, "So Simon did take control! I knew he pull a fast one on that mean old witch...so the Ice Queen is gone? banished maybe?"

"Ice...Queen?" Finn said slowly. "Dude...THE ICE KING USE TO BE MARRIED!"

I rubbed the back on my neck, "I guess that wasn't common knowledge...?"

"WHY IS HE ALWAYS LOOKING FOR PRINCESSES IF HE'S ALREADY MARRIED," the boy yelled.

Jake clears his throat, "Well sometimes two people love eachother 'very much' but it just doesn't work out...and so they get...um...unmarried...?"

I shrugged, "Something along those lines...all I know is the Ice queen was a horrible woman...a...a female dog...!"

"Hey! my mom was a female dog!" Jake growled.

I ignored his comment, "And she treated her subjects like dirt...but Simon loved the Ice kingdom...I'm sure he is doing a wonderful job as their king..."

Both looked very awkward and became interested in everything around the room away from my eyes, "What...why won't either of you look at me..."

"The Ice king...erm...Simon...he's change dude..." Finn said carefully. "I guess he changed alot sense you last saw him..."

"How much...?"

He didn't really answer me, "Alot man...a whole lot..."

* * *

Finn's Pov

The doorbell rang and I was more than happy to go answer it and leave the awkwardness behind. I swung open the door and there stood Princess Bubblegum. She looked more nervous and jittery than I had seen her in along time. There were deeper bags under her eyes then when she had made Goliad.

"Hey PB...you okay?" I asked as I took her hand and led her over to a couch.  
She shook her head rapidly as she sat down next to Cake not even noticing her, "No Finn...no I am not okay...I am not okay at all..."

"What's wrong...did you find the Ice King in your closet trying to steal one of your dresses again?" Cake raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Cuz I'll go beat him up right now if you did..."

Bubblegum shook her head, "This is...far more serious Finn...I...spoke with the Candy oracles today...and...they told me something most upsetting."

"What was it?" Jake asked looking concerned. He leaned closer to Bubblegum waiting for the answer.

"They fortold of the End of Ooo," She stopped looking at us. "More than that...the end of the world..."

"Woah...hard soft," I couldn't keep a straight face though. I laughed. Fortune telling just didn't feel real to me...therefore it wasn't"...but I don't believe in oracles...we are the ones who choose our own destiny and all that...I didn't think you believe in that stuff Princess!"

She looked at her hands and there gripped the fabric of her dress tightly, "Normally I don't...but...more and more people have been having...croak dreams Finn...and...they match what the oracles have said..."

"For the love of Glob!? well what do they say?" I know I looked alittle annoyed but I couldn't help it. Wasn't she suppose to be the logical one?

"Finn! do not take Glob's name and vain! You'll make things worse!" Princess Bubblegum scolded.

"Just tell me what they said..."

She sighed and swallowed hard. A soft nervous whisper moved past her lips, "In three months time, Ice and Fire will clash and flood the earth...the shadows will block out the sun and the world will forever be in darkness...all because of a black bound book."

Cake eyes went wide and licked her lips looking surprised and just a bit scared, "Black book?"

* * *

A/N 2: Ooo...now isn't that interesting? Who is the boy in the Ice kings visions? Betty...why did you leave him if you still loved him? What happened in Ooo's pre-history to scare the ice king so much? Why did the Ice King banish his Queen? Or did he kill her? Who are those people Ice king use to know? Why does Cake want to defend the Ice king? Why can a black book bring the end of the world? What will happen to the Land of Ooo? What will happen to the world.

I don't expect a set number of reviews but I really would like it if the reviews were fun to read...be detailed! I read all of them and usually detailed reviews make my day. Tell me what you found interesting and what you liked...even what you disliked. I'll put up another chapter as soon as I can.


	3. Her Little Black Book

Disclaimer: If you don't know I don't own Adventure Time than you are an idiot my fine friend.

Summary: One book, a diary that dates back a thousand years, might hold the secret to where the last humans have gone. It was handed down in one family for generations until one day it just disappeared. The Lich wants it and he's willing to do anything to get it. Follow this story as it shows you the past, present, and Future. See life before and after the mushroom war, watch the rise of the Ice King and the fall of the Ice kingdom's Queen, and read of a family as they looks for a sign that they are not alone in the world. A battle will rage between Ooo and the Lich. The only one who knows how it all will end...is a crazy old man. Watch closely...you just might see the future through old wizard eyes. Pairings: Simon/Betty in flashbacks, slight Ice King/Ice Queen in flashbacks, Ice King/Doctor Princess, Jake/Lady, Cake/Lord Monochromicorn, Fiona/OC, Finn/Flame Princess, slight Bonibel/Marcy, Marcy/ Marshall Lee in flashbacks.

* * *

**Tears On Every Page**

Chapter 3: Her Little Black Book

Finn pov

I looked at my new friend with surprise. Why did she look so freaked. I mean...yeah...this was some really janked up stuff to hear about...but like PB said...It was three months away. No worries, right? I mean...I bet me and Jake could take care of it easy if we were given a few days. Everyone in Ooo knew of my epic heroness...so why did she look like she was about to be given a bath or something?

I watched Cake as her large eyes trailed downward to a book sitting on the coffee table. It was well worn. It looked as though it was old as Ooo itself if not older than that. The leather was tattering on the binding but all the pages seemed to stay in place. After staring at the book for a moment longer I realized something else. The book was also black. Jake stiffened as the same realization dawned on him.

I licked my now dry lips as I was about to speak up...Jake beat me to it but his approach to the situation was a bit more violent than mine was going to me. He lunged for book and crashed down on the coffee table breaking it. Bubblegum screamed in surprised as quickenly stood up. She finally noticed the extra person in the room. Cake hissed and her eyes narrowed. Before we could do anything they were on eachother like syrup on pancakes. They rolled around on the floor scratching and biting. The book was between them.

Both pairs of eyes were feral. They looked almost dangerous as they fought. I rushed over and tried to pry them apart. Finally after a few minutes of struggling I managed to pull Cake off of Jake. She gave one last scratch along my cheek (I'm sure now that it had been meant for Jake and not me...but that didn't stop it from hurting). I dropped her. My hand flew up to my cheek and I winced. Luckily the scratch wasn't to deep so it only bled a little. She looked up at me with wide eyes and a kind of maternal expression crossed her face.

"Oh sweet babies! I'm so sorry honey...I didn't mean to scratch you!" She rushed over to me and pulled me down to her level. She held my face in her paws. "Well it doesn't look to bad...I'm still sorry hun..."

Jake grumbled from his place on the floor before sitting up. He had the book in his hands, "Finn get away from her...she's Janked up man...She attacked me...look at the scratches!"

She growled at him, "You started it! You were trying to steal Fionna's book!"

His eyed her with an odd look on his face, "Fionn-wha?"

"Fionna's book! her book! you tried to steal it..."

"Who's Fionna...?"

"FIONNA THE HUMAN!" she yelled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. An awkward silence followed.

"...the human...?" I swallowed hard and just stared for a moment. Everyone did the same.

Princess Bubblegum put her hand to her mouth with a look of shock, "Fionna...honest and true...the real Fionna the human?"

she nodded and PB now seemed excited, "Does that mean...you are Cake the Cat...?"

Again another nod and Bubblegum squeaked in a happy was, "Splendid! The two of you shall save us...my Uncle had always told me stories of the two of you but I had always thought they were just that...stories! It's great to finally meet the real you! where's Fionna!? The Candy kingdom will need her help as well!"

I'm not gonna lie...that hurt more then being kissed by Flame princess. Why did Bubblegum believe that these people could save the day but not us. It wasn't just that part that bothered me though. The fact that one of them was human was getting to me to. Another human...another human and BP knew about it...and had never told me.

"The two of us have the same question princess...I don't know where Fionna is...I haven't for a long time...I...well...I'd hate to admit it...but I think she might be..." She seems unwilling to say the word so she just skipped over it..I guess the word dead was to final for the poor cat. "...her and her husband...her small little family...I do not what happened to them..." I looked over at Cake. She looked sad...no...maybe depressed is a better word, She just shrugged. "Maybe the last of the humans are just gone...who knows..."

"That's not true..." I said sounding a little miffed.

"And why is that young man?"

"Because I'm human!"

"Hyooman or Human?" She asked carefully with a kind of uncertainty.

I pulled down my hat to reveal my blond hair and gilless neck,"Like I said... Human..."

She paused and looked at me for a moment...a smile formed on her lips, "I knew there was something I liked about you...it must be the fact that you look like her...erm...well...the fact that you look human I mean...a handsome human at that..."

Another awkward silence followed. I rubbed my arm blushing slightly at the compliment. The silence was only broken when Jake spoke. He looked confused, "What is with this book! It doesn't even have real words! Its all faded gobbly-gook!"

Cake shoot her head...she walked towards Jake and snatched the book away from him, "A human boy once told me that only a certain human family could read this book...only one of the desendents of the the original writers can read and write within it...apparently the family was friends with a wizard or something along those lines. Got it enhanted...Fionna could never actually read it...but Michael and...Zandla...they could read it..."

I was about to say something when suddenly we heard a crash...I turned to look at a shattered bottle and a orange liquid spreading across the floor. An unremorseful penguin was standing next to it, "Wack Wack..."

"Dude! what the hell are you doing here!" the bird only flap his flippers wildly and continued to wack at me. Cat looked rather surprised to see the small bird but I didn't know why. A kind of warmth was directed at the cold bird. At the moment I didn't care why Cake did such strange things...Gunter was breaking our stuff! "Is the Ice king here to? ugh! why does he show up at the worse times!...erm...wait...where is he? Usually if he were here he would have interupted us by now...wait...how did you even get in here...I just locked the doors..."

"WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK!" Gunter yelled still looking wild and maybe a bit paniced.

"Ummm..."

"WACK WACK WACK!"

"I don't understand..."

"WACK WACK!"

"...you at all, man..."

"WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WAAAAAAACK!"

I looked over at Jake hopefully, "What are you looking at me for?"

"Can you transelate?"

"No! geez...I know a bit of dog but my water fowl is horrible...I wouldn't get us anywhere"

Cake shook her head, "Useless dog..." She walked over to Gunter and smiled happily at her. Guther's expression instantly changed to something akin to recognition and she glomped the cat. She only laughed and hugged the smaller creature, "Hello to you to sweetie..."

"Wack wack!"

She laughed as and shook her head, "Yes hun I'm back and we will have plenty of time to catch up...but first things first...could you repeat what you were saying Günter?"

In a much calmer tone the bird continued in his odd language. A look of concern crossed her face and it wasn't long after that Cake shared the same look. She got up and put Gunter down, "She says Simon is acting strange...beyond raving at things that that aren't there...He seems...scared..."

For an odd moment I felt concerned for the king but I quickly tried to shake it off. The fact that she understood Gunter interested me, "Dude...you can actually understand what She said? That's pretty rightous..."

She shrugged and started heading towards the door, "You learn to talk to them when you grow up in the Ice Kingdom...plus...if helps a bit if you knew the bird when they little chickedies..." A smile formed on her lips. "When there is a more personal connection the between the two...comunication is much easier."

* * *

A/N 2-What is so important about that old black book? Why does PB believe that Fionna and Cake can save the entire world but Finn and Jake can not? How does Cake know Gunter and Simon? Who is Zandla? When will I post another chapter? Review to find out.

I don't expect a set number of reviews but I really would like it if the reviews were fun to read...be detailed! I read all of them and usually detailed reviews make my day. Tell me what you found interesting and what you liked...even what you disliked. I'll put up another chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
